au: The defeat of Lightning and the end of the ignis war
by nerd314314
Summary: This is a au fanfic towards my other vrains fanfics and the episode 98 of vrains. Someone reveals a another evil deed that Lightning did. what is it? Rated T for character deaths. Haru is 14 and Aoi is 16. contains Haru x Aoi and other random shippings. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors. please don't get mad over the shippings. I don't wish to see a shipping war.


Lightning was laughing and said " if you defeat me, Jin and spectre will be gone forever!" Playmaker and Ai said " that's dirty!". Lightning said " I don't care! Make your choice,Revolver!". Revolver grunted and Revolver was pissed off. Lightning said " this is more fun than when i destoryed a pair of parents due to a traffic accident caused by me!". Revolver, Ai and playmaker said " Nani?! who was it?!".

Akira and Emma bessho teleported to where Revolver was dueling at it. Akira yelled at Lightning " what did you do?". Then all of a sudden Haru came out of no where. Haru looked pissed off. Everyone else said " Haru is alive?!". Haru said " yes, but I am a human rightnow. ". Akira and Ema screamed at Lighting " you will pay for what you did to Aoi! Haru then screamed " You will pay, Lightning! You hurted Jin, Miyu , Windy and me. I am pissed off at you for that! There is one more thing you did that made me 10000 times more mad than that!". Ai said " wait, Lightning did more evil stuff?!". Haru said " yes, He did" crying a lot. Ai, Revolver and playmaker said " he did something to you when did not know?!". Haru screamed " it's not what he did to me. It's what he did to Aoi and Akira!" crying a lot. Everyone beside Lightning and Haru said " Nani?!". Playmaker , Bohman and Akira said " what are you talking about?". Before Haru spoke, He broke the link to set spectre and Jin free. It also released the all other victims excluding windy because it was impossible to bring him back. Lightning said " curse you, Haru!". Bohman said " why did you do that?". Haru said " I wanted to live in peace and Aoi should know the truth !". Aoi walked towards Haru and asked " what did Lightning do to me and my brother?!". Haru yelled in anger at Lightning " You destoryed Aoi's and Akira's lifes! That car accident was not a accident at all. You reprogramed Aoi's and Akira's parents' car to cause their accidents to lead them to their death! you caused Aoi and Akira to suffer in life because of what he did to them! Revolver, destory this ignis make him pay for what he did!". Revolver screamed in anger " ok, I will! My monster attacks your monster to wipe your lifepoints, Lightning!". Lightning screamed while his lifepoints hit zero . Lightning and windy was gone. Bohman turned human . Aoi and Akira started crying a lot. Haru was also crying a lot. Ai and playmaker said " He is very said about this. what's the reason behind this?". Revolver said " It's simple, Ai". Playmaker and Ai said " what are you talking about?". Revolver said " It's about his heart. ". Ai and playmaker was confused.

Earth saw into Haru's little eyes and he knew it. Earth said " Revolver means he feels the same way like how I loved Aqua!". Ai said " I don't understand!". Emma, Aqua, Flame , spectre, Revolver and Bohman facepalmed each other. Akira said " Ai, it means Haru might have romantic feelings towards Aoi. " Ai said " No way!". Aoi asked Haru " do you have feelings for me?". Haru said " yes, I do but I know you like someone else like Miyu, soulburner or playmaker. I am ready fro a rejection. I am just happy you're alive.". Aoi said " Haru... I am glad you're alive! Haru, I... love... you.". Haru said " you love me?". Aoi said " yes , I do " leaning towards Haru to his lips. Haru said " Aoi...". Aoi said " Haru...". Haru and Aoi kissed with passion of love with both of them saying " I love you". Everyone enjoyed the romantic scene even spectre excluding soulburner and playmaker. Aoi said " Haru, will you be my boyfriend?". Haru said " of course, Aoi". Haru and Aoi shared a romantic kiss with each other. Bohman and Akira said " I like the romantic relationship.". Everyone went out of vrains. Vrains was safe. Bohman and Haru lived at Aoi and Akira's home. Everytime Aoi and Haru went to bed, they slept on the same bed beside each other as a romantic couple. Haru and Aoi ended up having 3 kids when they got older. Yusaku and Takeru stayed single. Miyu ended up in a romantic relationship with Jin having a kid. Emma bessho ended up in a romantic relationship with Akira having a kid. Spectre ended up with Kiku Kamishirakawa and having 2 kids. Bohman ended up with Hayami and had a kid. Queen went to jail for life.


End file.
